


Before You Learn to Fly... You Need to Learn to Navigate

by Hinn_Raven



Series: The Hunters Verse [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Metropolis, navigation is for silly people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission to infiltrate LexCorp, Jason and Steph get lost. And bond. But mostly get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Learn to Fly... You Need to Learn to Navigate

“We’re lost,” Steph said flatly.

“No we’re not!” Jason said, squinting at a street sign. “Look, you can see the LexCorp building!”

Steph glared at him. “We’re supposed to be _scaling_ that thing, not looking at it from a distance, Feather-Brain!”

Jason glared at her. “Not until tonight, Waffle-head!”

“Pie Face!”

“Princess!”

“Rugrat!”

Jason blinked at her. “Seriously? That’s the best you can do?”

Steph stuck out her tongue.

“Seriously,” Jason told her in a solemn tone. “You need to work on your insults. If there’s one thing Jade taught me, it’s that battle banter is absolutely vital.”

Steph snorted. “Cass manages.”

“Cass is also a complete and utter badass,” Jason said matter-of-factly. “And we’re working on it. She called Hook a pirate when we fought him.”

Steph looked skeptical. “A… pirate.”

“She has a very limited amount of pop culture to draw from. And seeing as she’s still learning English…”

“I suppose,” Steph conceded with a sigh. “I’m pretty sure we’re supposed to turn here…” she added, pausing at a street corner.

Jason frowned, the weight of his messenger bag ( _not_ a man-purse, no matter what Steph said) cutting into his shoulder. He shifted it slightly. “I think you’re right…”

“Left?” Steph asked, brow furrowing. She hoisted her lavender backpack further up her shoulders. The combination of the backpack and the jeans and grey hoodie made her look like a perfectly normal kid.

Jason peered at the skyline, trying to remember the architectural differences between the Wayne and LexCorp skyscrapers. “I think so,” he said warily. “Wayne Tower is taller, right?”

“I think so?” Steph said, tilting her head to the side as she looked at the two. “Ugh. All skyscrapers look alike to me.”

“Same,” Jason said with a sigh. “And we call ourselves Gothamites.”

“ _Former_ Gothamites,” Steph said airily, jabbing the button for the crosswalk with slightly more force than was needed. “We both suck at this.”

“Just a bit,” Jason said agreeably, sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

“Next time, I want Cass,” Steph sighed.

Jason looked at her oddly again. “Have you _seen_ Cass trying to navigate?”

“… no.”

“She gets nervous,” Jason said, rubbing his nose. “And then she gets jumpy. And _then_ , she forgets that she’s got a partner.”

“She _attacked_ you?”

“She only punched my nose,” Jason said, shrugging. “Didn’t even break. She’s been working really hard on those control exercises that Dinah taught her last time we were in Star.”

Steph looked at him. “How often do you guys— _we_ —come to Star City?”

Jason smirked at her. “A _lot_. Jade likes it here.”

“Wait, is this where _Roy_ lives?” Steph said, perking up.

Jason looked incredulous. “You mean we haven’t _told_ you?”

Steph linked her arm through his and the two of them crossed the road, identically evil smiles on their faces. “Fill me in, big brother!”

“Well, it all started out when GA and Speedy investigated a LexCorp weapons smuggling operation here in Star…” __


End file.
